Just A Walk
by shakeahand55
Summary: "Hi" Audrey laughed "I was looking for Nathan, I heard he went this way on his daily walk but I can't find him…then I noticed where I was and through I'd pay you guys a visit" she said as she let the door close behind her.


**Title**: Just A Walk

**Author:** shakeahand55 **Fandom:** Haven

**Genre:** general, friendship **Character(s):** Audrey Parker, Dave & Vince Teagues  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything here. **Rating**: PG/K

**Spoilers: **1x01 – Welcome to Haven, 1x02 - Butterfly  
**Summary**: Audrey pays the Teagues brothers a visit at the Haven Herald office on a walk 3 days after the events in Butterfly.

**Note:** I don't know about this, it just wrote itself in like 10 minutes after I finished watching Butterfly on Monday night. It's officially a one-shot and I don't really think there's a plot but whatever, here it is anyway and please be kind. Also if the format is off sorry, I think my computer is messing up or it's the internet, not sure but I get this problem a lot.

* * *

"Well look who just walked through our door Vince!" Audrey smiled and shook her head at the two men before her, they were the stereotypical small town newspaper guys.

They were nice; extremely nice, always had the information you needed, knew everything about everyone, loved to meet outsiders, and it looked like they lived on coffee and take out.

Dave was sitting at a desk was 4 coffee cups and a half eaten sandwich beside him, Audrey assumed the coffee cups were empty, Vince was looking through a filing cabinet and had his back to the door but had turned around when his brother spoke.

"Why hello Audrey Parker" Vince said grabbing a file folder out of the drawer before closing it and wiping his hands on his pant legs and dropping the file on his desk.

"Hi" Audrey laughed "I was looking for Nathan, I heard he went this way on his daily walk but I can't find him…then I noticed where I was and through I'd pay you guys a visit" she said as she let the door close behind her.

"You haven't seen him have you?" she asked as she looked around the office and pulled the card Dave gave her a couple days ago out of her pocket and started to play with it.

She noticed newspaper clippings all over the room, some with colour or black and white pictures and other black and white pictures of random things around town, taped and in frames all over the room.

"No sorry can't say we have this morning, but if we do we'll tell him you were looking for him on his way to the station. He always walks past our office on his walks, sometimes passing us on his way back" Dave said as he took a drink from one of the coffee cups, before wincing, swallowing and then tossing the cup into the trash bin beside him.

"How's Bobby? We heard Hannah took him and they both left her fathers house…poor boy. But it will be good for him to get out of there" Dave shook his head sadly "you do know everything" Audrey said a bit shocked.

"Word travels fast here Audrey" Vince said as he walked closer to her and handed her a paper, it was a story he was already working on about Bobby and Hannah moving to Millers Crust, she quickly scanned the page.

"And I see anything makes the news here as well" she said laughing as she noticed a article on the wall beside Dave's head about a woman, Mrs. Karen James, finally finishing her garden and it having the largest collection of gnomes in Haven.

"Do you ever have a slow day? How about a day with no news at all" she asked the two men who shrugged their shoulders at the same time and Dave kind of mumble something under his breath.

"Not really, there's always something going on 'round here in Haven" Vince said as he took the paper back from her hands and walked back to place it on his desk.

"Oh and Otis has the Rust Bucket up and running on the patio, the inside of the place is still being fixed but the patio is open to customers. He said anyone's welcome to show up tonight as he's throwing a kind of party, 1 bottle of beer is on the house per guest, the rest you have to pay for. Also he wants to know if Hannah is coming back to work" Vince told her what he knew.

"The Rust Bucket could do with a make over…so could Otis" Dave said laughing as he pushed his glasses up his face.

"No I don't think Hannah is going back to work there, but when I find Nathan, if he doesn't already know I'll tell him about the patio being open and this 'kind of party' going on tonight at the Rust Bucket. Otis sure works fast, it's only been 3 days." Audrey said shaking her head.

This town was strange, and it's townsfolk were just as strange, but it was something she could learn to love and something she's sure she was born to understand when other's wouldn't.

"Alright, I should get going and try to find him before I head to the station, thanks for the news" she said as she waved her good bye before heading out of the office and walking down the street.

The Teagues brothers got back to whatever they had been doing before Audrey came in and they both knew that she would be sticking around town a bit longer.

They were sure even after her vacation time ran out she would still be here in Haven, trying to solve not only the mystery behind the strange picture with the woman that looks like her.

But also finding out about the Troubles and seeing what mystery she could sink her teeth into about that.

"In another life I think Audrey Parker would have made a brilliant newspaper reporter" Vince said as Dave nodded.

"Yep…she would have been an amazing rookie and then the head of some newspaper in no time" Dave said as he tossed the other empty coffee cups into the garbage and finishing the sandwich on his desk.

10 minutes after leaving the Haven Herald office she found Nathan sitting on a bench over looking the water, she sat beside him and smiled as she took in the breath taking view of Haven this early in the morning.

"You have a good walk?" she asked him as he nodded "yep, how about you, find anything you like in this place that you want to check out since this is officially a vacation for you" Nathan asked with a small smile.

She rolled her eyes "no it was just a walk, all I did was look for you and pop into the Haven Herald and talk to Dave and Vince. I found out about some party at the Rust Bucket tonight I'm supposed to tell you about, but I still want to try some lobster!" she said softly nudging him with her shoulder.

"See you can never go for just a walk in this place, you always find out something without even trying some times" Nathan said as he stood up from the bench and waited for Audrey to get up before they headed back the way they came, to head to the station.


End file.
